Kogunenjou
Kogunenjou is a former MU maker, co-host of the 2010 Survivor Contest, and creator of the Smackdown Board Wiki. A user who spends most of his time in the Community and Discussion Threads, he was also a member of the IEF e-fed and one of the few remaining original members on the board. His username comes from a fan fiction he wrote when he was twelve, featuring his original character Kogun Enjou. =IEF Tenure= Kogun would quickly become one of the most recognizable roleplayers in the federation for his matches. His first significant match would be against Shelton Benjamin, which would go down as a "show-stealer". Kogun competed regularly in IEF, and was still a member when IEF underwent its third GM change and move to another board. There, he would be part of the famous triple threat between Kurt Angle, Paul Burchill, and Randy Orton. Soon after, he would leave behind the Kurt Angle character in favor of his original character Phantom. As Phantom, he would compete against Silent Man at Wrestlemania in what he regards as his best match, become an admin, become World Heavyweight Champion, and was even owner for a short time during IEF's big decline. IEF would close down in 2008. Return to IGN In January 2010, after purchasing a Playstation 3 and Smackdown vs. RAW 2010, Kogun decided to return to the board that he had left three years prior. Unfortunately, his old ac count could not be revived. However, under his new account, he has acquired 5,000 posts (as of July 2010) and become one of the more recognizable users of the board. In an effort to promote idea threads, he created the three "Laying The Smackdown on Smackdown vs. RAW 2011" threads, which focused on different aspects of the previous game and how they could be improved. The threads were well-received by the users, and brought Kogun to their attention. It was in one of these threads that BenRama would call him "Kog," which would later be adopted by several board users, in and out of the CT. After conversing with the then-current MU maker, Rhysus2005, on MSN, Kogun would accept the position of MU maker, which he would hold until August. He also served as a co-host and tribe overseer of the 2010 Survivor Contest (won by xtremewwe13), a contest he wanted to revive after he returned to IGN. He also hopes to have had an End of the Year awards thread at the end of 2010. What the Users Are Saying "I like this guy." - RandyRhoadsx69 "100% Grade A Pure Sarcasm, Guaranteed. A great on-topic poster and he is what the SmackDown Board needs." - randomste08 "He's a nice, friendly, easily manipulated guy... I mean... PUPPIES!" - makoncrayley "KG is one of the users who I didn't really know as a poster until recently; but talked to in the CT and on MSN all the time. Good guy, and as I've recently found out, great poster. Good friend to make on these here boards. Do it." - legendkilla34 Trivia Kogun's favorite color is blue. In fact, pretty much anything he owns is themed in some way around blue, including his driver's license. Kogun graduated high school with a 4.17 GPA. He also "coasted" after 9th grade. Kogun's favorite word is charisma. Kogun despises hooking up televisions. Kogun's favorite musician is Stevie Ray Vaughan. His favorite song is Whipping Post by The Allman Brothers Band. Kogun has 80/20 in his right eye and and 100/20 in his left eye. On a good day.